Double Back (episode)
Double Back is the thirteenth episode of Season Eleven of NCIS and the 247th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis In the aftermath of the Drone Attack on the Conrad Gala, the NCIS team find the investigation growing intense as they redouble their efforts to find Benham Parsa, a wanted terrorist and the leader of the Brotherhood of Doubt while McGee struggles to come to terms with what's happened to his girlfriend. Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened over the last few episodes and ends with NCIS Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo Junior looking on as NCIS/NSA liaison officer Eleanor Bishop begins opening files containing information on wanted terrorist Benham Parsa, Gibbs having ordered Bishop to search for Parsa. A few hours later, it's panic at the hospital as the doctors, nurses and surgeons treat the victims of the Drone Attack while some nurses talk to some patients who are all bloodied and bruised while obviously waiting to be seen. As one stretcher is wheeled down by a hallway by two personnel with a doctor, it's shown that a man lies on the stretcher on a respirator, the man obviously unconscious. It then pans back to the elevator as a ding is heard. Seconds later, the doors open, revealing NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee who emerges from the lift while a female nurses runs past, obviously in a hurry. As McGee walks forward, it's shown that his suit has dust on it while he has some blood on the top left of his eyebrow and also on the left side of his cheek. As he heads for a room, a woman on the PA in the background says "Charge nurse to assess, 1218. Charge nurse, 1218" as the doors of the elevator are also heard closing. Seconds later, McGee heads into a room where his girlfriend, DOD agent Delilah Fielding lies in a bed, dressed in a gown and looking pretty bad. McGee approaches her and gently says, "Hey". Still out of it, Delilah calls McGee by his first name: Tim. McGee tells her that it's okay and that she's in the hospital. Delilah states that they were at the gala before wondering what happened. McGee hesitates before telling Delilah that there was an explosion. "How many?", Delilah wonders, her voice emotional as she looks up at McGee, asking him how many people. McGee tells her that six people are dead and twenty-two are wounded. Delilah then wonders if it was Parsa before wondering if they got him. McGee looks at Delilah, uncertain as to how to reply. Seconds later, Delilah's eyes close with the monitor beginning to beep rapidly and as she closes her eyes, McGee calls Delilah before wondering what's happening here. Two female nurses arrive in, one announcing that they're hanging a Ringer. McGee wants to know what's going on. A nurse shouts that the BP is dropping, 60 over 32 before shouting at a passing orderly to get Miller and get the code team. "Right away", the orderly calls. The nurse then tells McGee that they need Delilah into surgery and that she's not breathing. As they wheel the bed carrying Delilah, one states that she'll bag Delilah while the orderly states that number two is prepped and ready with a nurse announcing that they need two units of O negative. It then cuts to McGee who stares at the scene playing out before him, concern all over his face. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Rule 62 is revealed to be "Always give space to someone when they come out of the elevator". *Delilah Fielding was revealed to have permanent paralysis as a result of the earlier attack. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 11 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gina Lucita Monreal Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Rachel Cranston Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Bashir Malik Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Delilah Fielding Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Sofia Martinez